


I will kill him/love him

by ijuliiaaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijuliiaaa/pseuds/ijuliiaaa
Summary: Yugyeom has the notebook, which he has started keeping since he was at the middle school; and nobody can read it.





	I will kill him/love him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Я его убью/люблю](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/488530) by frnkean. 



Yugyeom is sitting silently a little farther from his friends, non-stop writing something in his notebook. Everyone is having fun, discussing the last news, the new movie and plans for their summer holidays. The plans were good enough, especially when they were for the only vacation in the whole fucking year. Not so long time ago the new girl has joined their clique, slowly, but surely fitting in. And it was she who right now watched Yugyeom wrathfully crossing out something in his notebook again.

-What are you doing? - he frowningly looked at her with a bit of anger and self-discontent.

-I'm developing the plan of Park Jinyoung's killing,- he put the pen between the pages, then stared at the endless mistakes and striked out sentences, folding his arms across his chest.

-But... - the girl hesitated for some seconds, - isn't he your husband?

Yugyeom tshifted his gaze to the girl as if she was a complete idiot. Ah, how could he forget that she doesn't know much about what kind of relationship these two guys are having.

-He is. - He briefly answered and looked at the clock on the wall, - I have to go, see ya.

He put notebook in backpack, said goodbye to everyone, and left the small cafeteria in the shopping mall. Going down the escalator, he noticed Jinyoung. The man was standing with his hands in pockets, waiting for his sweetest and lovely boyfriend to finally come down. Yugyeom didn't even moved to step over last stairs, allowing escalator to gently push him forward. At last, standing downstairs, he said nothing to his husband, just like Jinyoung himself. Yugyeom took his hand in silence. And only when Jinyoung opened the car's door for him, Yugyeom hissed, sitting down: "I'll kill you". Jinyoung only smiled at his words. He heard such cues from Yugyeom so many times that he already lost the count.

-What are you up to this time?, - he started the car and Yugyeom turned his head to the window, - Buckle up!

-Too much for you to know, - muttered Yugyeom, but obediently fastened the seatbelt.

* * * *

When Yugyeom finally fell asleep, Jinyoung took his notebook. Yugyeom never lets someone to read his entries, no exceptions for his husband. He says, there are different murder plans and it's too secret for anyone to know. Moreover, do you know the situations when the victim reads its own death's plan? victim should never read its own death plan. But Jinyoung does, and starts reading from the first page. It seems that Yugyeom's keeping this notebook since school.

_"Saw a handsome guy today. Can't get him out of my mind, lol"_

_"Saw him again. If I'm not mistaken, his name is Jinyoung"_

_"Fourth day in my mind, it isn't funny, go away"_

_"He transferred to my school, shit"_

_"I was staring at him for a long time during the break"_

_"Surprisingly, but we have some mutual friends. He said I was inetresting"_

_"He offered me to meet, wow"_

_"We were lying for an hour and a half at the roof and looked at the sky. I wish that evening had never ended. **The sunset was beautiful.**_

_...Jinyoung said **I was too** "_

_"We're spending a lot of time together"_

_"He kissed me and I didn't even think to push him away, I'm not the fool"_

* * * *

-I'll kill you the same way you've killed my heterosexuality.

-Hope it will be passionately and pleasant too.

* * * *

_"I love this fool''_

* * * *

-You're dead, - Yugyeom almost snapped it through his teeth, when his bro told him he knew about his elder brother's relationship and "dat dude from the high school 'cause he told that himself". He was sliding through the crowd of students like fucking snake, trying to reach the object as fast as possible. He pushed Jinyoung in the back and didn't care who he fell on. And the eldest surely understood his boyfriend's reason of anger. He didn't push him back and, asking nothing, grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed in the lips in front of the whole students' crowd.

* * * *

_"Was at his prom. Afraid, when he leaves, he will eventually **forget me** ; and I will no longer have my loved Jinyoung._

_He was kissing me the way if I were **the dearest** thing in his life._

_How he was holding me in arms up half the night, moving smoothly and giving more and more kisses"_

_"Didn't come for the weekend"_

_"Didn't meet him again, damn. He said he was really swamped"_

_"I'm getting out of my mind. I haven't seen him about three weeks, but I'm not let go to another city, fuck this fucking life"_

_"The worst thoughts in my mind **eat me alive** "_

_"He've arrived. I've scary been angry with him. Calling me to come to him when I have holidays; and he was kissing me the same again, shit, adore it"_

_"My parents liked him. God seems really to exist and heard my cries"_

_"I was allowed to go to him on Christmas. Amazing"_

_"-Let's take the surname of the first of us, proposing to get marry?_

_...okay"_

_"Tomorrow December 31st. The New Year's mood is more than enough. I'm writing this and see everything so badly, because there is the light only from the garlands. Jinyoung is sleeping with his head on my belly and hugging me so tight. It's pleasant"_

_"Don't wanna go back home. There is school, but not Jinyoung"_

_"...And how without quarrels"_

_"I'm reading his messages, but not answering. He calls me such a bitch. But almost immediately adds that still loves"_

_"Fuck off"_

_"When I came from the school he was sitting and drinking tea with my parents in the kitchen. Then he was running after me as soon as my parents left. I tried to dodge him to the end, untill stumbled over"_

_"He has the new cool perfume"_

* * * *

-For what did you beat him?

-He put his arm on your thigh! - Jinyoung was so angry and still had the wish to beat that guy.

-I can put it away by myself, and you the realest idiot, - Yugyeom shook his head and didn't even notice how his boyfriend changed the face expression. He was fucking agry some seconds ago, but now he is already full of misunerstanding.

-Protecting him?

-Definitely idiot, - Kim came to the guy and took his hand, - what the fuck I need him? You don't have to become so evil and make the fists so fast.

* * * *

_"Jealous fool"_

_"Offers to **live together** when I finish school"_

_"Sleepless night and body hurts a lot. And he's satisfied, but tired. How it's great that we've the free day ahead and can just lie in the bed together all day long"_

* * * *

-Holidays! Finally! It's two months of rest ahead, can't believe it happened! - Jinyoung is laughing while his boyfriend is jumping aroud the apartment, collecting necessary things for their trip. They always get out in nature with their friends two or three times every year.

-And we'll spend these two moths as we've planned, right? - Park pulled his boyfriend up by his hand and hugged by the waist. Yugyeom in the good mood is the rare phenomenon. He usually stays on the middle way.

* * * *

-I will kill you, kill you, stupid idiot! - Yugyeom is shouting at his drunk boyfriend while he is crawling out the car. What the heck he was driving drunk and even tried to outrun Yugyeom's car. Kim thought his friends would thought not to let Jinyoung drive, but how he could forget, these friends are jackhasses. - You could die!

-But I'm not, - Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders and holding evil and anxious Kim in arms.

* * * *

_"That evening my heart almost stopped beating. Not only he was drunk and drove so fast, but he decided to outrun at the rounding corner. He was lucky, there were no cars into oncoming lane. Stupid idiot, **what would I do without him?** "_

_"We're five years together. I've already lost in count how many times I said that I would kill him. And that I **love** him. Hmm...what do I tell more often?"_

* * * *

The page, which was full strikethrough by blue pens. It's impossible to read the text. Seems the guy was too wicked that time. Jinyoung doesn't remember why. But knowin Yugyeom well, he could be angry with everything. His character is too complicated and it's difficult to please him. Wanna sing one fascinating and suitable song:

_I love your eyes_

_And what I see in them_

_I like touching them_

_For hours with my lips_

_In the magical stream of smoke and wine_

_You're the best I've ever had in my life_

_Merciless nagging bitch,_

_Constantly playing on my nerves,_

_I will kill him someday, maybe_

_I will kill him, love him, kill him._

* * * *

_"He proposed me to get marry, shit, he got ahead of me. Iplanned to do it soon. Won't see my surname near his name._

_...I'm so fucking happy he did it! I love him so so mush and it doesn't matter whose surname will be"_

* * * *

-I'll kill you quickly, - said Yugyeom, staying in the perfectly pressed suit in the water. Jinyoung can't stop kidding his husband even during their honeymoon while Kim can't stop threatening him several times a day. Park put off his clothes, staying only in the underwear and slowly going back. Yugyeom understood what he wanna do and tried to get out of the swimming pool as fast as he can. However it was too late. His stupid boyfriend jumped, doing the cannonball and covering his husband with the huge wave. He swam up to wicked Yugyeom and put his tie off.

-Oh, come on, - Jinyoung is laughing, taking wet bangs from Yugyeom's face away. He faced with his smoldering eye, drawing for the kiss.

* * * *

_"Remember when we've kissed first time behind the school. Seems one of the teachers noticed us, oops"_

_"Anyway I like the car he bought"_

_"But the fact that he lifted someone fucking unknown late at night, I don't like at all!"_

* * * *

-So who was it? - Yugyeom's gaze is able to kill Jinyoung now.

-Watched me?

-I have nothing better to do? - he gave him a disgusted look and went to the room, without wanting to see his husband. Jinyoung sighed and followed him. Yugyeom isn't jealous, but if he isn't in the mood, he definetly finds something to feel offended on a cosmic scale. Park has no thoughts to cheat on him. What for? He has already made his choice of a lifetime and he doesn't want to abandon it. No way.

-You perfectly know that you're the only one who is important and I don't need anyone, - Jinyoung is unbuttoning his shirt in front of the mirror and looking at Yugyeom's reflection, who is sitting in the armchair. He is writing something in his notebook again and angry gazing at his husband.

-Yeah, - finally changing the formal suit into the comfortable home clothes, Jinyoung came to Yugyeom and got down his knees. The guy closed his notebook immediately and put it on the table.

-Originally, what spoiled my kitten's mood?

-Shut up. You know I don't like all these adorable names, - Yugyeom frowned, staring somewhere at the ceiling.

-No, I know you like them, you just don't admit it, Jinyoung took his discontent boyfriend's hand and pulled him on to bend over, - my sun...

-Don't say, - Yugyeom knows what his guy is going to say.

-...and stars, - and Gyeom is finally smiling, even if he tries to contain it. Jinyoung kissed his cheek and got up.

* * * *

_"The moon of my life"_

_"It's 9pm and he hasn't come yet, I can't reach him, worry a lot"_

_"His car cracked and the phone ran out of battery. Jerk"_

* * * *

-If you don't put my notebook right now, I will... - he was interrupted by Jinyoung.

-You'll kill me, I know, I know.

Yugyeom always wakes up from the slighest rustle. This time he woke up from the long turning the pages....and from the fact that nobody hugged him, he didn't like it at all.

_" ~~Kill him~~. I will kill him by myself"._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've translated. You can find the mistakes, maybe "old-fashioned" words and some tenses could be used incorrect((  
> I'm so sorry, but I've tried really hard.  
> So give this work lots of love. Thanks for reading!!!  
> (the link for the original work: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4747555)


End file.
